The Employer Employee Relationship
by KettleKornKueen
Summary: HouseChase, Slash, Oneshot, Chase accidentally cuts himself on a broken coffee cup. House helps him out. Experimental format.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: So this is for everyone else who is tired of searching: Sort: Update date; Genre: All; Fiction Rating: All; English; Length: All; R. Chase; G. House; Complete and coming up with either nothing new or non oneshots. I have been dieing for a new House/Chase slash oneshot for _ever _and I'm sick of waiting for some one to write one. So, I did. Here it is… and I beg of you write more House/Chase slash oneshots!

Chase was sitting in the office leaning back on a steel chair with a pencil stuck between his teeth. In one hand there was a cross word puzzle and in the other was a cup of coffee. He was pondering the answer to seven down and coming up blank.

House was sitting in his office leaning back in his recliner chair with his bottom lip stuck between his teeth. In one hand there was a Vicoden bottle and in the other was his cane. He was pondering if General Hospital would re-run tonight and coming up blank.

Frustrated, Chase leaned farther back in his chair and toppled over.

Frustrated, House leaned farther back in his chair and heard Chase topple over.

Chase muttered a profanity or two at the shattered mess that was his coffee cup. There were broken bits of red coffee cup strewn around him. He sighed and bent down to pick up the pieces.

House muttered a profanity or two at the clumsy mess that was his intensivist. There were blonde bits of floppy Chase hair strewn around his face. He sighed and stood up to put back the pieces.

"Smooth move, slick," House comment from the doorway.

"Sorry, Greg," Chase apologized from the floor.

Chase turned back to the coffee cup mess.

House focused on the Chase hair mess.

Chase ran his fingers over the carpet looking for lose parts that were embedded in the fabric.

House ran his fingers over Chase's locks placing back lose parts that were askew.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Chase as he found a particularly sharp broken bit digging into his fingers.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed House as Chase's head bounce up and smacked the very tips of his fingers.

Chase sucked on his bloody fingers.

House sucked on his bruised fingers.

Chase smiled as House ran his free hand through Chase's hair again.

House smile as Chase smile and nodded toward the clinic.

HouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChase

In the clinic Chase sat on an exam table in front of House.

In the clinic House sat on a stool in front of Chase.

"We should finish this us quick, some one could step on the broken pieces," Chase said.

"That might be a problem if employees didn't wear shoes," House said.

Chase rolled his eyes.

House shrugged his shoulders.

Chase drew in a sharp breath as House put rubbing alcohol on his cut.

House drew in a sharp breath as he realized how much it hurt Chase to put rubbing alcohol on his cut.

Chase took the bandage House gave him and put it on.

House gave Chase a bandage and cleaned up the rubbing alcohol mess.

Chase smiled at House when he came back from putting away the cotton balls.

House smiled at Chase when he figured out why Chase was smiling.

Chase leaned forward and kissed House long and hard.

House accepted Chase's kiss.

Chase moved and sat on House's lap.

House moved and wrapped his arms around Chase's waste.

Chase was enjoying himself very much, but he knew that they had to get back.

House was enjoying himself very much, and didn't care that they had to get back.

Chase broke the kiss, "We should go,"

"Yes we should," House continued the kiss.

Chase stopped House from undoing his tie.

House started undoing his tie instead.

"House we're going to get in trouble," Chase protested.

"No we're not going to get in trouble," House protested.

Chase gave House an 'Oh really?' look.

House gave Chase a 'Duh!' look.

"How are you so sure?" Chase asked.

"How are so sure I'm not so sure?" House asked.

"House, Cuddy could come in!"

"Chase, Cuddy is on vacation!"

Chase smiled, "So, we can't get in trouble?"

House smiled, "Well, _I'm _not going to fire you,"

Ah, yes, the employer-employee relationship is a beautiful thing.


End file.
